


Music man and tiny dancer

by SmileSpitfire



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSpitfire/pseuds/SmileSpitfire
Summary: What if Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh were adults instead of kids in the '50s? What if he was a band pianist and she was a band dancer and dressmaker? Would they still be friends in that reality?





	Music man and tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

> IT, from Sthepen King, is certainly one of the best stories I’ve ever read. These two characters, in particular, caught my attention. I love the friendship of these two.  
The fanfic is based on the book and is a temporal snapshot in an alternate universe (it is worth remembering that I put them as young adults).  
The characters here do not belong to me being authored by S.K. I do not know the creator(a) of the initial fanart, but all credits to him(a).  
Please read the final notes for clarification.  
Note: the song that inspired me in the creation of the title and the story was Elton John’s Tiny Dancer.  
English is not my native language

For Richie Tozier two doses of Moscow Mule were enough to make him play the piano until his hands hurt. The show wasn’t so bad. Black and white men mixed between C-notes and F-notes, their mother’s eyes could run out of their sockets if they saw him now. Behind the piano Liszt, Ritchie’s skinny body swayed in his pants with crease and his feet rumpled under the seat removing the dust from Elvis’s suede moccasin wine - The blues were worn out from blue Suede Shoe’s Presley, And each pair said, ‘’Don’t fall in love with me, girl, because I’m gonna hurt you. ’’- in the rhythm of the sound that echoed in the bar hall.  
Beverly Marsh was a seamstress in the band, when she wasn’t a local dancer, and she dreamed of one day being a stylist for some luxury goods company. I’d start as an assistant and then ‘’Hello world! ’’. She had talent, and she could balance the two loves of dance and fashion as a circus juggler. She looked at Richie and came over.  
-Would the Buddy Holly (1) wannabe hang his shoes up for five minutes? -She smiles. A smile seemingly simple, but extremely beautiful.  
-If I do this, I won’t be able to dance with you, darling. - Ritchie signals a young man like James Dean (2) to replace him on the piano in the interval between the songs- Ryan is learning from Master Tozier- spoke pointing to the boy who was standing behind the piano I hope he doesn’t get as good as me or the band will want to replace me, you know... these young people today work for any amount of money. Anyway, that was my best one of the night. I feel like if I get good enough, I’ll be able to compete in American Bandstand3. you want to wrap it up with a dance, honey?  
-I’d like to see that! At least so would you remember that you still have a friend in that godforsaken world - she said, listening to the sound of rockabilly (4) invading your ears.  
-Forgive me paleface!!! - Richie shouted over the sound with his imitation Navajo Indian taken straight from the TEX almanac. Were the editions kept in some trunk in the attic of the rented house or had he forgotten in Bill’s house or eds? - Not to want fury of fire hair, daughter of january (5) embers – said lifting hands to the sky.  
The redhead woman arched her eyebrow. The eyes were sparkling, cheerful, feverish.  
-What happened to the ‘’is going to be a cakewalk to spend the rest of the night without doing’’? You lost the bet.  
-SHIT  
-beep-beep Richie Want to bet how long you can go without swearing?  
-Are you kidding me? That would be suicide. – he said, pulling her hand close to the other dancers on the track. - Show me your new steps, Bev.  
Beverly found room in the lounge and shook Richie’s hand. He lets his hands intertwine with hers and they start dancing. She remembered that she taught him most of the steps. He had learned faster than when she showed how to spin the world with the yo-yo around the time they started walking together.  
Approaching and moving away. Turning left and right. Kicking back and forth. Bevvie shook Richie’s hands whenever they tried to make a riskier move. They danced a little more, whirling and having fun with the movements (6).  
-If you had learned to dance a little earlier we could have won the school talent show.  
-Oh, Sinhá, just a kid trying to make a living. Will i still have to rewards you for teaching me? – commented the boy on the forced voice of black maid, before making a routine request. -Do you have any cigarettes, Bevvie?  
Not today, but I’d like a drink after this dance if you don’t mind.  
-First the ladies, baby.  
They both went to the counter, asked for drinks to accompany the conversation, and went out towards the back. Alone on the outside, they sat on a rock and shared time together.  
-Some men go crazy, others just drink- Ritchie said and started an imitation in oratory voice and paused President Roosevelt- What America needs now...- shook his head from side to side holding the beer can- is of a drink. – And so they lifted up the cans and toasted at nightfall.  
-What do you always tell me when I’m working? - She made a gesture of who is trying to remember something by putting her hand on the chin- ‘’It is never good to mix drink with work...’’?!  
-Unless you’re a rock-and-roll star, Bev. Rules have exceptions, and generally exceptions are the most important part of the rule- He said that smiling with the same ruse with which he smiled as a child and asked his father for more money to go to Aladdin to watch horror movies, when he had already spent all month’s allowance in a week. – Do you have any plans for the weekend? I was thinking of going to the movies with the club.  
-I’m going on a date with Ben on Saturday.  
-Haystacks, always stealing my girls. If he wasn’t as good a fighter as he is devouring food, he’d see me.  
-Please do not buy a fight that you cannot win. - He said and sighed.  
-You can’t blame a man for trying. I feel like if I get hurt enough, one day you’re gonna feel sorry for yourself and throw yourself into my arms. Besides, I can always count on Mike to give me an extra hand. You know the guy, he’s tough as nails. By the way, who do you think would win in a fight between the two of you? Just imagine, Ben, haystack versus Mike, the Dark Librarian.  
-I am literally asking you not to play with this. – But she laughed, supporting her hands on her belly. - Seriously, I’m wondering if you shouldn’t have accepted Stan’s invitation to look at the his bird book and drinking wine with his wife. Changing subject, which reminds me... How are things going with that girl?  
-Among all the girls I’ve ever met... -He looked away to the ground, watching his friend’s anklet and turned his face to the curious look before him- She has the best herbs. – Ritchie blinked behind the glasses' bottle lens and they both laughed. - To tell the truth, it has been very good in the sex part and we agreed on many points, but I think she will kick me in the ass soon. Well, that’s all right. I have to give the others a chance. Women are missing me, I can’t deny what they ask.  
-Oh, Tozier. So virile and desired, you are not like my ex-husband!– She joked by imitating an exaggerated high-pitched female voice and hugging Richie’s arm, even though it made her friend uncomfortable and slightly red. Yet he managed to return it in jest.  
\- It’s the juvenile delinquent in me, baby.  
And they were laughing. Like they’re the last two people on earth. Without worrying about the world and enjoying that simple moment. They were two friends, with looks that could be confused with that of two lovers, when in fact they had only passed by each other a lot. Who says there’s no friendship between men and women? They felt like they almost knew that. And that would be good.  
-You’re the best girl a guy could have as his best friend, Beverly. Even though he’s a friend who wears a skirt. I love you- He added.  
-You’re my best friend too, Richie. Even though he’s a best friend who believes in werewolves. And I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Buddy Holly was a guitarist and singer, pioneering rock and roll. In the book Buddy is one of Ritchie’s idols, and the fact that the singer also wears glasses makes him more comfortable with the glasses he so hated wearing. Another interesting fact is that actor Finn Wolfhard (who plays Richie in the 2017 movie) sings the song titled Buddy Holly from the Weezer group at Comedy Central : https://www.youtube.com watch?v116daD8QFIo  
2- Actor. He acted in Misguided Youth, for example, Richie himself imitates the character in the book.  
3- A music and dance performance program that began in 1952.  
4- one of the first sub-genres of rock and roll, having arisen in the United States in the early 1950s.  
5- A reference to Ben’s poem for Bevvie.  
6- The dance that both are performing is a variant of Lindy Hop to the sound of rockabilly. I imagined them dancing this way because in the book November '63, from Stephen king, the protagonist arrives in Derry and watches them rehearse steps for a school talent show.


End file.
